Want and Need
by Chloe Grey
Summary: There was a flash of auburn. Really, there was. “You’re sure? This is your wedding picture. Be sure.” I rolled my eyes. “Alice, I’m sure.” EDWARDBELLAJAKE triangle. ONESHOT, COMPLETE.


**A/N:** I was talking about what I thought would happen in Breaking Dawn, and this was it. I decided to write it out, so that when Breaking Dawn comes out and this _does_ happen, you'll all know I guessed it, or when it _doesn't_ happen, you'll all wish it did. Or not...

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything even remotely familiar, (which means I own the roses and arch-thing), because if I did, this would obviously happen. Only she'd actually _do it_.

Want and Need

There was a flash of auburn. Really, there was. I wasn't just seeing things this time.

"Black and white or color? Bella… Hello, anyone there?" Alice waved her hand frantically in front of my eyes.

I turned away from the window to look at her. "What?"

"_The_ photo. Black and white or color?"

"Oh… Isn't it a little late to be deciding that?" I asked, peering back out the window, not at the thick forest, but instead at the menacing _rows_ of delicate, white chairs. All filled with people.

People I knew… People, people…

"Yes it's very late and that's why I need an answer and stop hyperventilating nothing is going to go wrong," said Alice, putting a hand on either of my shoulders and looking up into my eyes.

"Right… Um," I looked around the room, "black and white, I guess."

"You're sure? This is your wedding picture. Be _sure_."

I rolled my eyes. "Alice," _you're going absolutely crazy with this whole wedding thing,_ "I'm sure."

She smiled.

"Okay."

Rosalie ran into the makeshift dressing room, otherwise known as the Cullen's 'dining' room, a bouquet clutched in her hand.

"The boys are ready. We need to hurry up," she said. Alice spun me around again and picked a corset up off the floor.

"No," I turned my head around and glared at her.

"It came with the dress," Alice replied calmly. She then proceeded to squeeze me to death while I stared out the window again, searching the trees.

The forest was perfectly still now. The sun shown over the leaves, making unwavering patterns on the grass outside. I sighed and ran my eyes over the classic wedding set in the Cullen's yard: pink and white roses attached to tiny, porcelain chairs; a chaste arch with flowered vines growing up it.

It was silly, I thought idly as Rosalie appeared behind me to help Alice, to go through all this trouble when the only part that really mattered was the deed itself, not how (although maybe _why_) it was done.

And then, much too soon, Alice squealed, "All right, we're done! Oh my God, Bella, it's time. Can you believe it?"

I mumbled something I hoped sounded positive, but Alice wasn't paying attention; she was already halfway to the door, holding her own bridesmaid's bouquet. Rosalie waited for me to follow before she tagged along too.

Alice pinched the door open and Rosalie peeked out over her head.

"Everything's ready," she muttered. In the distance, Carlisle nodded and I knew he'd heard. Then he leaned over and whispered to someone in the first row.

Charlie stood up and sauntered over to us, his face still as shocked as it had been the day I'd told him.

-----------------------

Edward held the door open for me.

The moment I passed over the threshold, Charlie called out.

"Bells?"

"Yeah it's me."

I heard the TV turn off before I saw Charlie, and Edward closed the door behind me.

"Oh… he's here."

"Dad…"

He ignored me. "_Glad_ to see you back. How was your trip?"

"Good, thanks. Did you have a nice weekend?"

"I did. Did you?" Charlie asked, turning to me.

"Great," I answered, walking toward the kitchen. Charlie seemed surprised when Edward started to follow me.

"He's staying? There was actually something I wanted to talk to you about," he whispered in my ear as Edward entered the room behind us, pretending not to hear.

"Sorry, Ch- Dad. I – We have something to tell you too."

"Oh. _Oh_." Charlie started pacing, "Bella, I thought we talked about thi-"

"No, It's not _that_. Um…"

Edward came up next to me and took my hand, squeezing it supportively.

"What Bella means to say is," he started, and I finished the sentence with him,

"We're getting married."

Charlie's face turned beat red, then a shade of purple that could only be described as 'Barney', and stuttered. "But – I – you – Renee… Jaco – Oh, my – words… Bella?"

"Yes?" I said impishly.

The color faded from Charlie's face, only leaving behind a shocked façade. He tried to remain collected as he said, "Billy called earlier. Said Jake ran away."

_God_.

-----------------------

I shook myself back to now.

Alice led me out the door and down the porch stairs to where Charlie stood. He pulled an arm around my waist and started walking me to the archway – to Edward – with Alice and Rosalie a few yards in front of us.

They took their spots as bridesmaids, and the music started.

Charlie gained his composure a little bit as we walked, I stumbled over the tall grass a couple times, and we both smiled for a million different reasons. I think _one_, for us both, was force.

Finally, Charlie untangled himself from me, kissed me on the cheek, and sat back down next to Renee, who already had watery eyes. I swallowed and stood across from Edward.

_Hi_, I mouthed, and almost laughed at myself when I realized how pathetic a thing to say. Now.

Carlisle began talking, and I felt like I was shaking from head to foot. Glancing down to make sure I really wasn't, I listened to what he was saying.

"We are gathered here today, to join our very own Edward and Bella, in holy matrimony. Life is given to each of us as individuals, and yet we must learn to live together. Love is given to us by our family or by our friends. We learn to love by being loved."

And it was like I was _hearing_ it for the first time in my life.

"Edward Mason Cullen, do you take Isabella Marie Swan to be your wife?"

"I do," Edward said, his voice velvety, his eyes piercing into mine determinedly.

That was where Renee started crying.

"Do you promise to love, honor, cherish and _protect _her, forsaking all others _and _holding only unto her?"

"I do," he repeated.

That was where _I _started crying.

That was when I saw it. When I _really, truly_ saw it. In the seconds of silence before Carlisle asked me to turn myself over to Edward forever, I saw the russet.

This time I knew I wasn't imagining things, firstly because I saw every vampire there freeze, and secondly because I felt everything at once.

I felt a cold breeze blow the tops of the trees so lightly that anyone else – or anyone who didn't have 'supersenses' – wouldn't have noticed anything. I felt Alice's mind _racing_ behind me, and the air move around Edward's chin as he nodded slightly to Carlisle.

He started talking more rapidly, but again, not enough for any clueless guest to note.

"Do you, Isabella Marie Swan, take Edward Mason Cullen to be your Husband?"

Stupidly, the first thing that popped to mind as Carlisle spoke to me was _It's Bella_.

I saw the warning in his eyes and gulped, intending to look at the trees again. But before my head could completely turn, I heard myself mumble, "I do."

Now I was staring at the brown figure, half concealed by green, that was _shaking_.

"Bella," Rosalie whispered, less than a whisper. Oh. I was shaking.

After forcing myself to regain any kind of self-control that still existed, I repeated more loudly, "I do."

There was some clapping from the audience, but that didn't register. I was still focused on that slice of redbrown, barely visible within the overpowering green all around me.

And then, to my complete horror, I found myself imagining _our_ life again. Imagining what would happen if I dropped the bouquet and ran…

I wanted to _so_ bad…

Suddenly Alice tensed, and I figured my future had gone back. I turned around and smiled apologetically. _Just kidding_.

Her expression was stuck somewhere between pity and annoyance, and I could tell she was trying to hide her vision from Edward. With that in mind, I turned back to him: His face was so miserable that I couldn't resist reaching for his hand and squeezing it supportively, as he had done for me.

Carlisle seemed to take this as a queue to continue, even though our little chaotic break would only seem like a short pause to everyone.

"Do you promise to love, honorcherish and protect him, forsaking all others and holding _only _unto him?"

I tired to keep my eyes in Edward's, to convince him and myself that this was really what I wanted – what I _needed_. But as hard as I tried, I couldn't resist one last glance at Jacob before I said,

"I do."

**A/N: Good idea? Worst idea ever? **

**Review!**


End file.
